1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot navigating method for controlling a mobile robot, such as an autonomous carrier vehicle, for steady running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile robot navigating method for controlling a mobile robot for running is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 57-62424. According to this known method, a desired running path for the mobile robot is specified digitally by a pluraity of coordinates (x.sub.i, y.sub.i) (i=1, 2, . . . and n), domains relating to the plurality of coordinates are supposed, the next domain into which the mobile robot is to move is specified on the basis of a current position and the next supposed position, and the mobile robot is steered on the basis of information representing a point on a path passing at least two positions in the specified domain and the next supposed position with respect to the running direction of the mobile robot.
This known mobile robot navigating method controls the mobile robot in a feedback control mode so that a current running mode of the mobile robot conforms to speed command and an angular velocity command produced on the basis of given information representing a desired posture. In this specification, a posture is expressed by a triple (x, y, .theta.), where x and y are the coordinates of a location of the mobile robot on a Cartesian coordinate system and .theta. is the angular orientation of the mobile robot with respect to an axis of the Cartesian coordinate system. However, the accuracy and response characteristics of such control of the mobile robot are not satisfactory.